Investida Surpresa
by Viewtiful Vitor
Summary: Um ataque surpresa numa mansão respeitada pode trazer grandes problemas.


Aquela noite seria normal, silenciosa, calma, se não fosse uma explosão, que aconteceu no muro leste da mansão Yoshizaka. Ela era famosa para muitos, sob diversos prismas. Os botânicos invejavam o jardim que ela ostentava, com flores e plantas raras, porém de uma beleza incomparável. A construção era imponente, com detalhes e requintes lindos (e caros), acentuando a beleza do local, sendo objeto de desejos para diversos construtores. Para os naturalistas, o rio que ali passava tinha uma cachoeira de água límpida e cristalina, e o lago artificial tinha espécies raras de carpas. Os tesouros da família eram a cobiça de diversos grupos, porém a defesa do local era praticamente inexpugnável. Grande parte desse fato devia-se ao incrível número de armadilhas que ali estavam, e a outra era por causa daqueles que as colocaram ali: ninjas. A família Yoshizaka era famosa pelo contingente de ninjas que por ela trabalhavam. Não apenas por isso, mas por controlar grande parte dos negócios ilícitos da região, lucrando muito. Os ninjas serviam para proteção e para serviços mais arriscados, onde os outros funcionários não teriam êxito. O poder deles era tamanho que tinham uma influência sobre o Lorde Feudal do país, conseguindo liberdade e proteção, garantindo sua hegemonia.

Dez minutos após o estrondo, não se ouviu nenhum som fora do normal, fora a movimentação dos habitantes da mansão. Yakari gritava dentro da mansão, exigindo que alguma providência fosse tomada, já que a segurança da casa dele estava em jogo, explicando que ela era antiga demais, fundada pelos seus antepassados. Koitaro estava organizando os ninjas, exercendo sua função de chefe da segurança. Cinco ninjas foram enviados até o local para averiguar, mas passados dez minutos nenhum deles voltou. "Enviem dois times, dessa vez, um para o local, com mais cinco ninjas, dessa vez quero a equipe do Saito, e outra, de três ninjas, qualquer um, que fique de olho, escondida, e não quero falhas" foram as palavras de Koitaro. Alguns minutos se passaram, e nenhum dos ninjas havia voltado. Koitaro juntou uma equipe de quatro ninjas de sua confiança e partiu, para ver o que tinha acontecido. Ao chegar no muro, destruído, constatou que não tinha nada. Ao se aproximar, porém, escutou um gemido, e percebeu todos os ninjas que havia enviado mortos, no chão. Foi então que percebeu uma música. A ouvia já há algum tempo, mas somente agora seu cérebro a havia percebido. Tentou impedir de ouvir a cantoria, mas era tarde demais, não conseguia mais se locomover. Seu chakra estava rodando num fluxo inconstante, o genjutsu era poderoso. A última coisa que ele percebeu foi uma shuriken voando na sua direção, manchando a árvore na qual ele se apoiava de sangue.

Yugi aproveitou a distração proporcionada pelos seus três parceiros do outro lado da mansão, com a explosão, possibilitando a entrada dele na mansão. Ele agora se encontrava na cozinha, e sabia exatamente para onde deveria seguir. Seus dois parceiros eram-lhe leais. Seguiram pela mansão, em silêncio. De fato, como haviam planejado, não havia armadilhas dentro da casa, senão o herdeiro mais novo da família Yoshizaka, com apenas cinco anos, poderia achar uma. A única proteção dentro eram os ninjas, mas eles estavam ocupados com a explosão. Ele percorreu diversos corredores sem ser percebido, encontrando alguns guardas, matando-os quando necessário. Após percorrer o caminho que deveria seguir, entrou numa sala enorme, com armas e quadros pendurados. Dois ninjas estavam sentados ali, encarando os intrusos.

"Olhe só, irmão, ratos estão querendo passar!"

"É, parece que iremos limpar a casa mais cedo, esse ano."

Yugi e seus parceiros ficaram apreensivos, os dois aparentavam uma experiência. Era difícil de definir como eles eram. Mas de uma coisa Yugi sabia: não iria saber como eram as técnicas dos dois, pelo menos naquela sala. Ao ver seus parceiros fazendo selos de mão, ele sabia exatamente o que estava por vir: os dois encostaram na parede, criando braços, que agarraram os dois guardiões. Yugi ignorou os gritos dos dois e seguiu em frente, sabendo que as vidas de seus parceiros não eram importante, o que importava era o que ele iria encontrar em frente. Avançou mais alguns corredores, encontrando uma porta imponente. A abriu sem grandes dificuldades e adentrou na sala. No fundo dela estava o cabeça da organização, o líder, o herdeiro dos Yoshizakas: Yakari. O líder da organização não deu muita importância pro visitante, querendo saber quais notícias ele trazia.

"Eu trago a sua morte."

"Como é?"

Yakari havia parado de ler os papéis, e prestava atenção no homem que estava à sua frente, com uma espada em mãos.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Yakari... Há vinte anos atrás... Você matou toda a minha família..."

"O quê? Do que você está falando? Eu resgatei você da destruição! Você foi o único sobrevivente do seu clã, massacrado! Eu achei você lá, e o criei! Você duvida de mim?"

"Mentiroso... Eu sei de toda a verdade... Você queria a Kekkei Genkai do meu clã... Para consegui-la, você matou todos, deixando vivo apenas uma criança, que você adotou, a treinou, e fez dela um dos seus maiores ninjas... E aqui estou eu, hoje, em nome de vingança, pelo sangue derramado dos meus antepassados! Você destruiu minha casa! Minha família! Minha honra! Você destruiu tudo o que eu poderia ter! Eu sou o que sou por sua causa... Uma besta, sedenta por sangue... Que só pensa em sofrimento, em morte... Em agonia..."

"Do que vo..."

"Cale a boca! Eu vou matá-lo, aqui e agora!"

"Ora, ora, por que todo esse barulho? Eu não consigo cochilar", dizia uma voz, que vinha do fundo da sala.

"Hokuro, onde você estava? Me proteja!"

O ninja Hokuro saiu das sombras e ficou atrás de seu senhor, observando Yugi. "E por que eu deveria?"

"Vou contar uma coisa para você. Esse que está aí, que você diz que vai proteger a sua vida... Ele é um traidor, na verdade! Ele me vendeu a planta da casa, ele que me ajudou a bolar meu plano, ele esteve me ajudando esse tempo todo! Se não fosse ele, esse plano daria errado."

"Você fala demais, sabia?" O som, porém, veio de trás de Yugi. O sangue que jorrou no chão veio do pescoço de Yugi, perfurado pela katana da mão de Hokuro. O corpo inerte do invasor caía no chão, imóvel. Hokuro olhou para o líder dos Yoshizaka com profundo desprezo e disse "me desculpe, mas eu tenho outros planos", atirando shurikens, logo depois. Hokuro estava andando pela sala, quando percebeu que Yakari ainda estava vivo. Agonizando, ele queria saber o motivo da morte dele. "Escute aqui, balofo, eu vou ser rápido para você escutar, e depois matarei você. Simples, não? Digamos que eu nunca gostei do seu jeito. Você é um tapado, um idiota, que teve a sorte de nascer com a bunda, enorme, por sinal, numa cadeira de ouro. Você não sabe cuidar de negócios, não sabe dar ordens... É um completo idiota. Por isso, eu matei você e vou assumir a sua posição. Agora eu irei assumir o seu lugar, e você verá como as coisas mudam, balofo... Que pena... Ele morreu antes de eu terminar meu falatório." Hokuro levantou e viu a porta ser aberta. Diversos ninjas entraram na sala, e ele deu a versão dos fatos: um intruso apareceu e matou o Lorde Yoshizaka, sendo morto, logo depois.

Cinco dias depois, o filho de Yakari, de cinco anos, foi atacado por uma raposa, morrendo de hemorragia. Hokuro, sobrinho de Yakari, foi escolhido como sucessor.


End file.
